Buenas noches
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: Cuando el insomnio no te deja dormir, tal vez sus palabras te puedan dar consuelo, porque ella siempre te ha sabido decir las cosas precisas para calmar tu corazón. One shot Meteoro y Trixie. Espero que lo disfruten.


Buenas noches.

No pregunten, no sé de dónde salió esto porque ni yo misma estoy segura; Speed Racer no me pertenece, ni la película ni la serie animada, estaba viendo la película con el ordenador abierto y cuando menos lo pensé ya iba a la mitad del fic.

Capítulo único, espero que lo disfruten.

.

Pensaba en todo lo que podría ocurrir, pensaba en todo lo que podía pasarle en el desierto, pensaba en las trampas que le esperaban pues sabía mejor que nadie que el Casa Cristo era el rally más peligroso que podía existir. Trataba de acompasar su respiración al mismo tiempo en que pensaba en su hermano, sabía lo que esa carrera le había hecho a la familia, el horror por el que sus padres habían pasado, la depresión y los golpes. Aún le dolían los nudillos al pensar en todos los golpes que había dado defendiendo a su hermano y luego recordó la apatía que le siguió, el perder las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa, las ganas de dejar de ir a la escuela, y sobre todo, dejar los autos.

Suspiró por enésima vez y se puso en pie, en el vestíbulo de su habitación había un pequeño refrigerador con refrescos de lata y botellas de leche entre otras cosas así que pensó que un poco de leche fría le podría apoyar a despejar la mente. La oscuridad que lo rodeaba fuera de su cuarto era abrumadora pero no quería encender la luz pues sabía que podría despertar a Trixie y ella no tenía la culpa de su insomnio. A tientas dio con el refrigerador y sacó la botella de cuerpo cuadrado sonriendo de haber recordado el camino cuando apenas llevaban un día en el hotel. Un ruido llamó su atención, pero fue algo tan sigiloso que él descartó que aquello fuera real, le dio un largo trago a la botella y un instante después algo tronó con un ligero click en la habitación seguido de la cegadora luz amarilla de las lámparas en las paredes. Trixie estaba de pie junto al apagador tallándose un ojo.

— ¿Meteoro? ¿Qué haces despierto?

—Lo siento Trix, no era mi intensión despertarte.

—Descuida, no estaba durmiendo.

—Supongo que los ojos rojos y la bata de pana son un invento de mi imaginación.

Comentó el muchacho sonriendo. La chica rió un poco por lo bajo abrazándose el vientre, se percató de que Meteoro la miraba de pies a cabeza pero no dijo nada, permitió que corrieran un par de segundos más esperando el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraran, y cuando lo hicieron, ella movió la cabeza invitándolo a seguirla hasta su habitación.

Meteoro la siguió al instante dejando la leche en la mesa de servicio junto con los platos vacíos de la cena y las bandejas.

—Ven, no seas tímido. —Comentó la chica descalzándose y sentándose en la cama, Meteoro se sentó a su lado soltando un suspiro prolongado. — ¿Qué tienes?

—No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto. —Soltó sabiendo que Trixie tendría las palabras correctas como cada momento, como siempre que escuchaba atentamente las palabras de aquel muchacho, como siempre había sido desde que comenzó su amistad. —Papá no quería que compitiera, no me quería ver corriendo ésta carrera porque sabíamos que era peligrosa, sabíamos que Rex había desobedecido y pagó las consecuencias. —Se sentía natural hablar con ella, tanto como conducir el Mach 5, sentía mucho sosiego cada que podía decirle a aquella chica de cabello corto y ojos profundos todo lo que le pasaba, sentía que podía quitarse una carga de los hombros. Se dejó caer de espaldas con las manos bajo la cabeza, mirando el techo y encontrando figuras imaginarias en la oscuridad, de autos estallando, del corredor X, de Taejo, de su padre y de toda su familia, sintió las palabras escaparse de su boca y sintió por último el peso de Trixie a su lado, recostándose y recargando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

—Meteoro, ¿Qué es lo que más te preocupa?

—Que tengan razón, que ésta carrera sea tan peligrosa, que pueda morir mañana en el desierto o que les hagan algo por mi culpa. Fue mala idea dejarte venir conmigo, porque estando tú aquí pueden usarte en mi contra. Además, si no ganamos el Casa Cristo no solo habré perdido mi oportunidad de mandar a la cárcel a Royalton y a todos sus matones, sino que mi familia no podrá recuperarse de las demandas por falta de pruebas…

—Meteoro escúchame bien, no importa lo que hayan dicho todos antes, tú estás haciendo lo correcto, estás corriendo ésta carrera para salvar a tu familia y cambiar la historia de las carreras de autos, no estás persiguiendo la gloria personal o buscando un fin egoísta, estás siendo abnegado y estás defendiendo aquello que es importante para todos los países del mundo. Las carreras de autos tal vez estén arregladas y sean un fiasco el día de hoy, pero tú estás corriendo para cambiar eso y eso Meteoro Racer, eso —Comentó enderezándose un poco para poder mirar al muchacho a los ojos. —Es hacer bien las cosas…

Meteoro lo pensó unos minutos y Trixie volvió a acomodarse a su lado, cerrando los ojos y tratando de imaginar qué pasaba por la mente de aquel muchacho, no fue hasta que él se movió un poco para poder enderezarse que ella se percató de que estaba vestido.

—Gracias Trix…

—Ve a ponerte la pijama y vuelve, no vas a salir a correr antes del rally.

—Lo sé… —Comentó sonriendo y mirando sus zapatos y los calcetines rojos. Se quitó el paliacate del cuello, largó los zapatos y se acomodó de nuevo en la cama, abrazando a Trixie, aún con los pies colgando al lado del colchón. —No sé qué haría sin ti en estos momentos.

—Posiblemente estarías derrapando en algún lugar. Mi nombre espero, me lo debes como un recordatorio.

—Te debo varios recordatorios. A veces olvido cómo decirte que eres importante para mí. Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte a mi lado… no cualquier corredor tiene una chica como tú en su equipo, menos en su familia.

—Supongo que ésta es la parte en la que me sonrojo. —Admitió ella luchando contra el rubor de sus mejillas.

—Supongo… Gracias Trix, te quiero.

—Y yo a ti… Ahora vamos a dormir. —Comentó soltando al muchacho y recorriéndose hasta quedar debajo de las colchas. Él hizo ademán de levantarse. — ¿A dónde vas?

—A dormir.

—Ah no señor súper estrella, te irás a correr sin que me de cuenta.

Meteoro rió por lo bajo. — ¿Bueno señorita intuición, cómo hará para averiguar si es verdad que me iré?

—Muy sencillo. Invitándote a dormir aquí. Nadie tiene porqué saberlo.

Meteoro admiró la media sonrisa de Trixie en la oscuridad y sonrió de igual manera, admirado por la capacidad que aquella chica tenía para salirse con la suya, él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, ella quería ser siempre su compañera fiel, así que sin más pensarlo, se acomodó a su lado y se permitió abrazarla y respirar el perfume de su cabello, y disfrutar del suave contacto de su aliento en el cuello, permitiendo que aquello fuera su arrullo. Al día siguiente habría mucha pista que recorrer y tal vez ella tenía razón, así que le creería ciegamente y descansaría por esa noche.

—Gracias por todo Trixie.

—Es un placer Meteoro.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas en verdad. —Admitió ella deleitándose del perfume que la camiseta del muchacho expedía. —Descansa Meteoro.

.

¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Demasiado cursi para los No-Vacunados? Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios con gusto. Un abrazo


End file.
